The Swan Princess and the Horse Lord
by Shadows of Moonlight
Summary: Insipid suitors were the bane of Lothiriel's existence, until she met Eomer...
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note: **

**Disclaimer:Don't own LOTR, never have, never will. No money made from this, never have, never will.**

Hey people, this is my second fic, and first romance, pls go easy…

Enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_The Swan Princess and the Horse Lord_**

She stepped out in to the moonlight, closing her eyes to relish in the soft caress of the sea breeze upon her face. She needed to clear her thoughts, especially after almost being suffocated in a hall full of smoke.

Her father and brothers did not take to smoking, probably linked to the elvish blood in her veins. This caused her not to be accustomed to smoke.

She also wanted to escape, partly due to the fact that her father was so keen to introduce her to as many noble bachelors as possible, before pushing her and her newly acquainted dance partners to dance. Seriously, did he think that she would not see through his actions? She should really tell him that subtle hints were not his forte.

The men were no better. They looked at her as if she were merely a pawn on their chessboard, a pass to the Royal family of Dol Amroth. She did not feel comfortable being treated so. Disgusted at the flicker of greed in their eyes, a window to their power hungry minds.

The last man was the last straw. What was his name? Lord Sidil of Sevansache. The moment he heard that she was the princess of Dol Amroth, his eyes lit up. He also kept pulling her closer to him while they were dancing, too close for comfort. She, fortunately, managed to push him back even further, before giving him her most icy smile. She couldn't take it any longer when she caught him looking down her dress. She promptly excused herself from the dance, before making her way to the balcony at the other side of the room.

However, when she realized that he was following her, she spun around to bestow upon him an icy glare. Not one of her iciest, but a fierce glare it was nonetheless. This rooted him to the spot. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound escaped. Smugly, she continued on her way to the balcony.

She smiled now, recalling the looking Lord Sidil had on his face. A picture of rejection, and disbelief.

She sighed and looked to the sea. The moonlight was now playing on the water. Reflecting its soft glow on the moving waters, casting a dance of silver light for her to enjoy.

She was content. She had the sea, the moon, the sand, her friends, and family. She did not need or want to have a husband and get married. She was content with what she had now. She did not want it to change.

If the Moonlight-reflecting-on-water thing is too dreamy and unrealistic, I was merely recalling the scene from my window, how the moonlight plays on the sea.

Also, Please, please, please review! This is my second fic and first romance, so I really need comments, pointers, advice, or even Flames! I really need something to point me in the right direction. And seeing how my first fic didn't even get a review at all, I really need something to say if I'm on the right track or not.

Just be nice and review... Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, never have, never will. Don't earn money from this, never have, never will.

**Author's note: **Thanks guys, for taking the time to review and all... really appreciate the effort. But I should really tell you that this story isn't going to rush lot about the two love birds. I mean I don't really like romances to rush right straight to the love and marriage stuff…it's too fast. Yup, hope you understand. Oh yeah, this story is after the war.

**Mystikal 19: **Yeah, I guess I feel like that too. If you like idea, you could check my first fic out. It's about Eowyn and there are some views she has about Males. Thanks for the Review!

**Deandra :** Yeah, I've changed the "there" to "their" already, and the whole break thing, I realized only after it was too late. But now, I'm using "Xs". And it stays. Thanks for pointing it out. Also wanted to say how the Elfwine Chronicles rock! I love the whole series.

**LothirielofGondor: **This takes place after the war. And long chapters are hard, cos, I start rambling along, but I guess I'll get better at it as time goes by. But I'll try.

**Taima 1: **Glad you like it! And bout the line or italics thing, I actually had it, but apparently booted it out, and I realized they only recognized word characters. Silly of me, I know, but now, I've followed Deandra's suggestion and put "Xs". Thanks for suggesting it though, appreciate it.

**Fluer 137:** yeah, I also can't get enough of those fics, which is partly why I'm writing one. And the last chapter wasn't really a proper chapter actually, it was just a background default, to let you guys know how she feels about all the men around her, to reveal her character a bit. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but school's starting, so it might take me longer if the chaps are longer. Thanks anyway.

**Wondereye: **yeah I like long chapters too, but their hard to write. I find myself rambling about stuff which are not important. But I'll try.

**Neverending Shadow: **Glad you liked it! But you really should start your own accnt. you know. That way, you can work on individual stories. Remember, ASAP!

**Rachel 791: **Great that you like it. Really makes my day to find that you guys like reading it. Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The Swan Princess and the Horse Lord**_

Lothiriel POV

I was lounging in my room, waiting for the rain to die down before sneaking out to the stables. Snowfoam, would definitely get restless after not being ridden for such a long time.

I lay on my bed, looking out the window, admiring the tiny raindrops, and thinking of how nice it would be to be out in the rain. I haven't done that in ages, after being reprimanded by my father for not acting like a "proper court lady" should. I couldn't really care for whims about proper behavior of a court lady, but I hardly ever liked to let my father down.

There was a knock on my door, and my hand maid, Alassiel came in. We've been friends for a long time since we were both sixteen. She was very meek and shy then, refusing to go past the "my lady" phrase, but after some persuasion, she finally started to call me by my name. Soon after, she even started to call me by my nickname. I also suspect she's had a crush on my brother, Amrothos, since she first came in. and I tease her mercilessly about it.

"What would you like to do today, Riel?"

"I think I'll go to the stables after the rain dies down, although after that, I wouldn't mind going to the library for a while before mid-day meal."

"Really, Riel, the maids are starting to gossip that you'll stay an old hag forever! You should go socialize more often. You know, go to those, what do they call it, archery contests or something. Catch a few winks here and there, if you get my meaning, not being cooped up here like you've got a hideous face."

"Ala, you know better then to listen to those women, gossiping for no reason. And you also know I detest going to social functions, whatever made you suggest such a thing?"

"I'm sorry, just thought I should help liven you up a bit. You seem so withdrawn lately."

"I guess so. It's just that if I knew my father well, and I do, he will want to see me married off soon, and I don't want that. I'm happy here. I'm fine with things just as they are." I sighed and started to fiddle with the hem of my sleeve. "It's this whole marriage thing. Ada is just too eager to see me off. I just know that any moment, he'll want me to see him in his study to further discuss my future 'prospects'."

And right at that moment, there was a knock on my door and Amrothos poked his head in.

I turned to catch Ala's reaction, only to find her looking at everything but my brother.

"Riel, Ada wants to see you in his study. Now." He said, then looked as if considering if he should accompany me for a while. I exchanged a look with Ala, recalling what I had just said a few moment earlier.

"Come in Amrothos" I said slyly, catching Ala's glare. Amrothos closed the door behind him and noticed Ala. He smiled and nodded briefly at her, but only I caught her face turn red.

"What does he want to see me for?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but wanted to see what Amrothos thought about it. Out of three brothers, I was closer to him, and we shared many interests and views.

"I think you should already know what he wants to talk to you about, the thing is, what do you think about it?" Darn, he had beaten me to the question.

"I don't want to settle down just yet." I said to him straight, looking at him to catch his reaction, but he hid it carefully. I knew he was trying to come to an answer to please me, yet not to offend Ada in anyway.

"I know how you feel, Riel. Life is fine now, with the war over and the rebuilding going smoothly, but you have to think about your future. I also know that you wouldn't mind living an old maid for life if you had to, but we both know that Ada would never allow this. It's not possible for time to stop, Riel, you have to plan ahead. Besides, now with the Dark Lord out of our hair, Kingdoms are being rebuild, and there will be a few who WILL ask you hand in marriage to form an alliance with Gondor and Dol Amroth. This is how it goes, I'm sorry if you don't like it, because I don't like it either, but we can't do anything about it."

"I know, I guess we'd better go to Ada now." I said getting up from my position and took the hand which Amrothos offered.

We made our way to Ada's study, and knocked on the door. Hearing someone say to enter, we did.

I walked over to my father and gave him a kiss on the cheek, spotting my elder brothers, Elphir and Erchirion by the fire, sharing a drink of wine.

"You wanted to see me Ada?" I asked.

"I believe you know what I want to talk to you about, Lothiriel." He looked at me, trying to gauge if I had a strong refusal to what he was about to say. But I wanted him to say it, get straight to the point, not to play with words. I was the one who played with words, not him, or my brothers. So, I decided to feign ignorance.

"I don't know, what did you want to see me about? Could it have to do with you getting me to dance with every possible male in the room? I don't know." I said, looking at him straight in the eye, but he was unable to meet my gaze. This was weird; usually I was the one, who couldn't hold his look, not the other way around. Then I feared the worst, did he already agree to marry me off? I masked my feeling, wanting him to get to the point.

"Riel, this is hard enough for me, please don't make it harder" he asked, with a hint of plea in his tone. Oh No, he has already agreed then. I felt my knees weakened.

"I have been approached by quite a few nobles, requesting for your hand in marriage. And, I mean, quite a few. I had wanted to agree to one specific gentleman, seeing that he is a good man.." he looked at me. And I held my breathe, hoping to hear that he did other wise.

"However, your brothers have persuaded me to wait a while, to get you to get to know him better." I let go the breathe I was holding. At least I still had time, time to think of something else, a plan to free me of this, man. I glanced at Elphir and Erchirion by the fireplace, and gave them a weak smile, which showed how grateful I was to them. Looking out the window, I realize that the rain had stop. Maybe I should go riding after this, to clear my mind. It'll be a bit muddy, but I need the break. "…Lord Lanus of Lebennin has approached me for my permission to, to er.., how shall I say this, to court you for a while."

I turned my head sharply to glare at my Ada. I rarely defied my father, but everyone knew that courtships led to betrothals, which in turn led to marraige! Agreeing to this courtship is like agreeing to give me away for marriage. And in my eyes, this meant death. Death for me. My spirit. I would never love that man. He was after all, a stranger from a foreign land, whom I've only danced with once. My spirit would die, from this. Just like I could feel it shriveling up right now, knowing that this arrangement would mean the worse for me.

"And you agreed." My voice low. It was more of a statement then a question. My tone was paved with venom, my ire rised, but I hid it, albeit thinly. Only Amrothos could read my feelings, Amrothos, Faramir and Ala. "and you agreed to this…this COURTSHIP!" I shouted, barely controlling my temper now.

My anger flared when he just forlornly avoided my gaze, and nodded his head. I hated this arrangement, this agreement; it had to be called off, no matter what.

"Lothiriel, I know this is hard to take but if you just give him time, you'll learn to accept him. Just give him time, Riel, and you'll be fine." He spoke softly now, trying to calm my anger.

"Ada, this conversation is over! And so is this non-existent COURTSHIP I have with Lord Lanus. It is Over." I hissed with raw anger in my eyes. I headed for the door, and was almost in the hall when someone grabbed my wrist. I knew it was Amrothos, pulling me back to talk it over, but I wasn't thinking right at the moment. I turned around and brought my hand to scratch his. I hadn't trimmed my nails yet, and they were quite long, but I really wasn't thinking right, I did it out of pique. I was fuming mad, raving in my head about this agreement. I was not consulted, and this concerned my life!

I ran out of the corridor, and into my room. How can this be possible? I kept asking myself. Half of me wanted to cry at my death sentence, to cry to let go off my anger, yet the other half wanted to laugh. To laugh at this sticky situation I was in. to laugh my distress off. I was at lost at what to feel now. I was numb from the different emotions I was feeling. Anger, hate, fear, distress, humor, stress, pressure. It flooded my senses and I was trapped. For once in my life, I didn't know what to do. To scream or to cry, to laugh or to frown. But I found I could do none. And I feared for myself, my spirit. My spirit was trapped in a burning furnace, consuming my life, scorching my senses, feelings and emotions. I had to clear my thoughts for a while, and I could only do that while riding in the fields or sailing

In the open sea. Seeing how the latter is not an option at such a short notice, I changed into my riding clothes and left for the stables.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay,…here where you guys come in. I have many views and ways in which this story goes. However, I can't make up my mind as to which direction it should take. Just hit the review button and tell me what you think. I'm kinda leaning to one particular direction/plot. But just let me see what you guys would like, I might incorporate it in or something

Tell me what you think…and if you have any other ideas…just drop a review…

I also dun mind flames on this chapter…just give me feedback, I'm open to whatever you've got to say.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR, never have, never will. Don't make money from this, never have, never will.

**Author's note:** well, I have most of the story planned out, just a few details here and there. And it's all written down on my notebook, so I wont' forget.

Also, thanks to all the great reviewers out there, thanks for your kind and understanding words.

I also wanted to say that, school's starting this Monday, it sucks, I know. It might take me a while to update the chaps, but I'll do it ASAP, and I'll try to work on it everyday, little by little. Thanks once again for understanding. (I hope you do)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Swan Princess and the Horse Lord**

Lothiriel POV

With the wind blowing through my hair, I felt almost as if I was actually free from all the distress I was in. my hair was coming loose from its knot, and I was laughing so naturally. Not one of those smiles or laughs that were forced because some noble had just said something comical. Snowfoam was galloping so fast, galloping away from the city where my troubles lay. The sand kicked up against my breeches, as we rid on the beach.

My heart felt so free, but my head told me I wasn't and that this feeling was just one I tried to fool myself with. I wanted so badly for this feeling to last, to last for a lifetime, but this would never be so, I was a princess, and princesses have duties to perform, and names to uphold.

These thoughts sadden me, and I was no longer laughing, or even smiling. I indicated form Snowfoam to slow down, my happiness dying for the moment.

I find it intriguing that my mood could change just as quickly as the weather at sea could be calm and smooth a moment, but windy and stormy the next. I probably had to do with my temperament. My father always told me I was too quick to anger, and slow to cool, but it was also a trait he once treasured in my mother. She was always so spirited, and she loved the sea, just as I do. How I missed her. She would never have let Ada agree to this courtship. In fact, Naneth would have reprimanded him for even thinking of something like that.

Snowfoam had stop, sensing my change in mood, and shook her head a bit, as if asking me why I was sad. A small smile touched my lips, glad for Snowfoam's company. He's mother was Eälagos, my Naneth's horse.

I slid off the Snowfoam's back, and onto the sand. Taking off my boots, and putting it aside on the sand, I looked up to Snowfoam and patted him on the nose.

"It's nice to finally ride with you again, my friend," I said, looking Snowfoan in the eye. He blinked at me, and nudged my shoulder, as if comforting me. "Thanks for that, mellon nin." I whispered to him. At that moment, it was as if Snowfoam was the only creature which understood me.

Then I sat down on a small boulder, then same one I sat on whenever I was troubled. I thought about my situation, how to work my way out of it, what Naneth would advice me. Then I remembered a time when I had an accident, and what she'd said to guide me. I was six, and she was still with me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

flashback+

The door creaked open as I looked in, making sure that Elphir was not in. I knew he was having lessons now, but I had to be safe. I stepped into his room, his neat room. Elphir was always one for details, making sure everything was in order.

I walked over to his table, and clambered onto his chair, searching his table for the wooden ship. It was not big, about one-and-a-half hands in length, but was beautiful. It was skillfully painted, with designs on the mast, and the hull. The wood was very finely crafted and smoothed. Its fine details probably what attracted Elphir.

I leaned forward to touch it, but lost my balance and crashed forward. Grouping for something to stop my crash. My hand came into contact with the table, shaking it. I steadied myself, but I spotted the beautiful little ship balancing on the edge of the table, and then, falling over the edge.

"No!" I gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked under the table and there the ship was, broken. Its masts were in pieces, and the hull, now two separate pieces.

The next thing I knew, I was on my mother's lap, tears spilling out my eyes. I said how sorry I was. I asked her forlornly what to do.

"My dear little Riel, don't cry. Crying will not reverse time, nor will it fix the ship. There are two things you can do Riel. You can leave the situation as it is, and feel regretful about it later, or you can do something about it now Change it, fix the situation to suit you." I looked up to her, and she had that twinkle in her eye. I frowned and asked her what she meant.

"Riel, you can have Elphir scolded you for your carelessness," she paused, but continued when I looked up to her, shaking my head. "Or you can apologize to him and give him something to show how sincere and sorry you are."

"Maybe I could glue the ship together again, and give it to him." I suggested hopefully.

"Actually, I was thinking more of a kiss and a hug, but I like your suggestion better." Naneth replied, smiling at me. I like her smile. It was so divine, and I felt safe when she smiled, like everything was going to be alright. And I trusted her, and her smile.

end flashback+

0000000000000000000

When I gave Elphir the pieced-together-ship, he was speechless. His face had a very unique expression. It was like he wanted didn't want to believe that this was his wooden ship, so his' mouth was half open, speechless at what to say, but he was angry too. His frown was also one frown I never saw. It was like he was trying to look properly at the ship, and he was also angry at me, so his frown was like a squint and a frown together. His face a pinkish colour from his rising ire, and probably the lack of air, as he had taken in a gasp, an not let it go yet, while his mind was registering that fact that his ship was reassembled by his little sister.

I giggled then, amused at his expression. He had looked to me and his frown deepened to…I don't know, it just deepened. I liked that frown, it was not an angry frown, but I never saw it again. He became too serious after Naneth died. He changed to become a man, a soldier, and the heir to the Lordship of Dol Amroth, but after doing that, he was no longer the carefree brother he was. I sighed.

All of us changed. We had to continue with life, and leave that behind us, but I sometimes still imagine my mother being alive, and how she would laugh, and smile her beautiful smile.

"_You can leave the situation as it is, and feel regretful about it later, or you can do something about it now Change it, fix the situation to suit you_."

Her advice came back to me. I certainly did not want to marry Lord Lanus, so I figured; I had to change to situation. Change it to suit me. But how? At least this was just a courtship, not a betrothal. I knew that courtships always led to betrothals, but it was not confirmed yet. And when it was not confirmed, I still had a chance. I could not let a mere courtship get in the way of my happiness, my life. I had to do something about it.

I let my mind travel a bit, thinking up strange reasons that maybe Lord Lanus could suddenly be stricken with a fatal wasting disease, that made him die, and I was free. But I couldn't bring myself to actually really wish that, I did not want bad to befall him. I sat there for a while, but then decided I had better head back. It was almost time for the evening meal and Ada would be worried that I was gone for so long.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After brushing Snowfoam down, and making sure he had settled in nicely, I went back to my room. Ala had drawn a bath for me, and I soaked in it for a long time, as if my troubles would permeate out of me and into the water. I didn't want to meet Ada anytime soon, so I tried to stall. Taking my time to dry myself, to change into the gown she had laid out, and to do my hair. She chose a green gown, which complimented my dark hair nicely, and it had embroideries on the sleeves, which were long and flowing. This was strange, this was a formal gown, something I wore when there were guests in, but there wasn't. Not that I knew off. I wore my hair down, thinking that this was just a family dinner, and needed no dressing up. When I was done, I checked myself in the looking glass, and saw that I was presentable enough.

I heard an impatient knock on my door.

"What is it?" I asked, recognizing Amrothos' knock.

"You are keeping us waiting Riel, hurry up we have some… some company waiting for us. It seems we will be dining with Lord Lanus and his company." He answered. I paused in my steps to the door, Lord Lanus? I could not go out to meet him like that, my gown was too complimenting, and my hair was not, unattractive enough.

"I'll be out soon, Amrothos" I shouted back. I picked a plain grey dress, which had a straight cut and braided my hair into one long braid. I rushed and did not care to adjust the dress properly. Checking my reflection, in the looking glass, I thought, Perfect! I was looking so plain, Lord Lanus would surely like a more attractive women to court.

I opened the door and stepped out into the corridor, Amrothos gaping at my choice of attire. He offered his hand, and we made our way to the dining hall.

"I though your hand maid picked out the green dress, with the unbelievably long sleeves. Why are you wearing this?" he questioned. I imitated Erchirion's devilish grin, and he caught on, raising and eye brow before nodding his head.

"How is your hand? I asked, concerned, "I'm sorry for what I did."

He waved his hand and shrugged, signifying that his hand was fine and that the apology was accepted.

We reached the dining hall, and I paused for a while, gripping Amrothos' hand. I turned to look at him and he turned to face me, raising both his eye brows this time.

"I don't want to seem, attractive or smart, or beautiful, or anything of that sort in front of Lord Lanus." I said, checking his reaction. He was grinning amusedly. "So," I continued "I need you to help me in this task." Now, he was smiling widely.

"Of course Riel, anything to help you if embarrassing you is what you want me to do." He answered. I opened my mouth to say that I did not want him to embarrass me. I wanted him just to, make me seem boring and useless, and unattractive, but he cut my off. "Now Riel, I believe my arm needs some circulation, so if you would please let go of it for a while, I think I'll survive"

I looked down and realized that I was still griping him arm. I let go, and smiled sheepishly, murmuring my apologies.

"Riel, we should not stall to long, Ada would get suspicious." He said, before offering me his other arm and them leading me to the dining hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, another chapter. I hope this is longer. Well it is actually, about 300 words longer. Anyway, hope you guys like it. I was just trying to show her thought process and her feelings about her mother in the first part. So I hope it worked.

Give me feed back on whatever you have to say. Flames, comments, tips, pointers, anything. You can even just say one word which describes this chap. Just give me reviews. Thanks

Btw, school's starting tomorrow, and I have to prepare for Open house and all, so please be patient in waiting for my later chaps. You can flame me to vent your fustrations also. this shows how much need to know on my readers. Just to get a scope and view of what was going on in your head when your reading this chap. thanks again

Shadows of Moonlight…….


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, never have, never will. Don't earn money from this, never have, never will.

**Bottle of Gin:** well, my summaries suck anyway. I guess I should really change it. But the thing is that that's really what the story is, and I don't know what to say to attract readers. I'll work something out. Anyway, thanks for letting me know you like it, but I wanted to know which part of the story made you change your initial impression. I just need to know what you like and work on it. Thanks!

**Starnat: **yeah, lothiriel is supposed to be a strong character. And about the Imrahil liking Eomer thing, it's just that those men that he considered for lothiriel have approached him to court her, and in this story, Eomer hasn't approached him for Lothiriel yet. Because, he hasn't met her yet. And she's having dinner with LL. I hope that clears things up a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

**The Swan princess and the Horse Lord**

Lothiriel POV

"Riel, we should not stall to long, Ada would get suspicious." Amrothos said, before offering me his other arm and then leading me to the dining hall.

I took it and we entered. Ada approached me with a tall man in tow.

I stared at him. He was a fairly tall, coming to just above my father. Very deep set eyes, and high cheek bones, he had. His eyes were sparkling, the same sparkle Erchirion had when he met with young ladies. I did not take to that look. I did not trust it. Almost as if he saw me just as an object to find his pleasure.

"Lord Lanus, this is my daughter, Lothiriel, Princess of Dol Amroth, and Swan of our people." My father gestured to me, beaming, "and Lothiriel, this is Lord Lanus of Lebenin."

I lifted my hand, and he took it, to kiss. Lingering slightly, but not long enough to appear noticeable. I fix my eyes on him, hiding all my emotions. I sensed something in him that did not feel right with me. Was it the look in his eyes? Yes, something like that. There was a flicker in his eyes I did not like, it did not bode well. Was it greed? No, I had seen greed in the eyes of many men, this was not greed. This was something intense, something that did not seem right at all. Unfortunately, the flicker was gone in a moment, and this made me uneasy. This meant that he had something to hide, and I planned to find out.

He led me to the table, seating me on his left. The meal started, and I did not take the initiative to talk to him. I wanted to appear cold and unpleasant. I sipped my wine, and wondered if he would start the conversation first. He did not. Fortunately for me, Elphir was seated on my left and Amrothos opposite me. I could talk to them without having to converse with Lord Lanus. I started to eat my meal. Then turned to Elphir to comment on how excellent the food was. It tasted exceptionally fine today, the seasoning was just right. He nodded his head but did not comment further. He was probably having one of his moods again. I turned to Amrothos, raising an eyebrow. Amrothos shrugged, and said that it did taste better today.

I continued talking to Amrothos throughout the whole dinner, while Ada and Lord Lanus were discussing about the port business, and the increase of security due to a recent smuggling band. I knew he was playing my game, seeing who was to take the first move, to initiate a conversation. I did not like this. It was almost as if he saw through my intentions of judging his character, and purposely did not allow himself to be assessed. I was annoyed. It showed that he had probably been in this situation before and knew how to handle it. This did not bode well for me; it meant that I had to be more careful with my prying of his secret. But I had set my mind to do it, and I will find his secret out no matter what.

Soon, the meal ended, with none of us having spoken to each other yet.

"Lord Imrahil, I think I would like the a bit of fresh air, may I be excused to have a walk in your reputable gardens?" He asked politely. Then he surprised us all by continuing, "Perhaps Princess Lothiriel would join me?" at this point, I stared at my father, willing him to refuse, but he ignored me.

"Yes, I'm sure Lothiriel would like that." My father replied. I held back my anger and answered politely instead, "Actually, I was thinking of turning in early, seeing how tired I am from this afternoon." I said firmly, before giving Lord Lanus a reluctant smile. I took that as an excuse to leave, and was about to stand from my position when my father cut in.

"Lothiriel, I think it would be better if you get to know Lord Lanus better." My father insisted. I blinked. Usually, my father would not insist that I do something unless it was important, and I usually obeyed him. This was one of the few times that he insisted, but, unfortunately for me, this was not one of the few times I would disobey him. I gave a little nod and took Lord Lanus' hand. Schooling my face into a blank expression.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Lanus POV

She was different. She had more spirit, and more strength of mind. She would take longer to break. I also guessed that she was more perceptive, the whole reason why she wanted me to start a conversation with her first. But I knew how to play a woman's game. In fact, I've played it many times, getting better at each. I haven't lost yet, and I did not plan to start now.

I led her to the gardens, and I led us to walk down a path which did not veer too far from the building. I had to get her to trust me first.

The silence between us stretched, as if it were a thread, about to break anyime, but still holding together, just as the silence was still lingering. She couldn't take it any longer and stopped abruptly in her steps.

"Is there anything wrong, Princess?" I asked, feigning ignorance. There was a flash of impatience in her eyes, but it was gone in a moment as she composed herself.

"I would like to know why you wish to court me." She stated. I tried to read her expression, but it was blank. Neither angry nor pleased. She was making this harder for me to be comfortable. I had a lot of experience reading women. They were so emotional and they hardly ever hid their feelings, making it easier for me to charm them with the right words. I felt so much secure knowing how they felt, and predicting their reactions, but she was like a puzzle. I relished this challenge. I collected my thoughts, and worked how to answer this without causing any distress to her.

"I have approached your father for permission to court you as I believe you will make a very suitable wife for me. You seem generally level headed and calm. Thinking before your actions. Also, you are exceptionally beautiful, with your long dark hair and clear eyes. Dancing so gracefully that night, no man would not deny having a wife like you, Lothiriel."

I decided to charm her with the empty words women so treasured. I gave her my most charming smile, and even addressed her by her name. However, she seemed unruffled by my compliments. In fact, there was a hint of annoyance in her manner as she clenched her jaw. I had to be wary of what I said, exceptionally cautious.

"Why do you ask Princess?" I asked her, addressing her as princess again. I hoped this question would throw her off, so that I could catch her natural intentions, instead of her carefully worded sentences. However, she appeared very calm, as if she had planned and manipulated me into asking her this question. Of course she had! We were playing a game of wit, I thought, and I had to watch the meaning of every word. To my surprise, she did not resort to that, by blatantly stating her reasons.

"This is because I have no intention of being courted by you. You must understand that when my father agreed to your courtship of me, I was unaware of this decision. I do not agree to being courted by you and I hope you understand this. Do you?" She stared into my eyes, as if showing me she had meant every single word of it, the last statement more of a command than a wish. I drew in a breath, and my mind raced to come up with a suitable reply. She had seen my reluctance to reply her statement, and she allowed herself to a tiny smirk. I got a little irritated myself for allowing her to put me in this position. I had to reply her quickly, so I just said the most cliché thing I had.

"Lothiriel, I'm sure that if you would just get to know me, you will come to accept me." I said in a pleading tone.

I hoped she would react like all the other women would, but she had a look of exasperation in her eyes, and had just stopped herself in time from sighing. It was as if she had been in this situation before and knew exactly how to approach it. She was obviously not going to budge from her decision of me not courting her, and I knew that. So I decided that it was either continue pursuing the issue, only to have her set against me even more, or to take her hint and leave off this issue for a while. I chose the latter.

"Princess, perhaps you would like to sleep on it, and tomorrow, we can continue this discussion if you wish." I offered. By the clenching of her jaw again, I knew she would not raise this discussion again.

She nodded stiffly. I offered her my arm, and we headed back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lothiriel POV

The nerve of that man, being so sure of himself. I'm sure he has had experience with women before. He seemed calm and collected, except for the point when I asked him why he had wanted to court me, but other then that, he knew what to say to avoid a woman's wrath and ire.

I learned many things about this man. He was level headed, and considered all his options before making a decision and last but definitely not the least, he was arrogant. By the way he carried himself, his gait, and his posture; I knew he was a proud man. This pride and arrogance might just reveal his character and secret.

We made our way back to our rooms. Outside my corridor, he took my hand to kiss it, lingering far too long, before smiling what he probably thought was his most charming and dashing smile. I pulled my hand back as he was still holding on to it, and glared at him.

"Goodnight," I said icily, my eyes blazing and my tone low. I gave him a smile which was humorless, but icy instead, before spinning on my heels and walking back to my room. I could feel his eyes blazing into my back, and could also picture the kind of smug smile he would have on his face. The nerve of that man! Being so bold as to hold onto my hand for so long. I was not one who cared for propriety, but with a man such as him, I was grateful for such court behavior. I could not stand him being so arrogant. He treated me as if he thought he would have me whenever he wanted, and probably expected so, but never would I allow him to do so.

I had to get rid of this man. Sooner rather than later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I know that's a pretty short chapter, but I've got homework and tests coming in the next week or so, so please try to be understanding!

I was trying to show how manipulative Lothiriel and Lord Lanus could be, so I hope I succeeded, also tell me if I haven't described Elphir or Erchirion too little.

I also see a lot of hits for this story, but I have so little reviews, so I don't know if my writing has slacked over the chapters or the storyline sucks so you just one look at it, and don't continue reading enough to give a review. But whatever the case, I hope you guys will give me review now

Constructive comments, ideas, questions, one-word-which-describes-the-whole-chap, or even flames. Just speak your mind, and I'll change to be a better writer. I mean, that's what all these about right? Reviews:D :P

Shadows of moonlight……..


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own LTOR, never have, never will. Don't earn money from this, never have, never will.

**Wondereye: **yeah I was actually planning to have Eomer come in this chapter. Thanks for your view though, I appreciate it a lot, let's me know what you expect. And about my writing,I thought it was not flowing enough. I guess it's partially because I think faster then I type, so I kinda miss out points here and there.

**Lothiriel of Gondor:** yeah, I have the whole thing planned out, but you'll just have to check in regularly to find out what happens in the story. Reviews chapters! Okay, probably sound totally disconnected, but I like reviews, gives me motivation to write

**Deandra: **Wow, I like your summary! I think I'll use it, you don't mind do you? _Insipid suitors were the bane of Lothiriel's existence, until she met Eomer..._

Perfect!

**Starnat: **well the reason why imrahil doesn't know that LL is like that is that LL acts very gentlemanly and noble in front of Imrahil. And Lothiriel in this story kinda has a history of turning down suitors, so Imrahil thinks that she's just trying to shrug out of this courtship. I guess it is a bit unclear, I think I shall explain it in the later chapters. Thanks for your feedback! I guess I still have to improve a lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Swan Princess and the Horse Lord**

Lothiriel POV

I lay in bed, thinking of how to dispose of Lord Lanus. The only way I saw it was to find out his secret, uncover whatever he was hiding. But how? Perhaps I could use his arrogance and pride against him. Meaning, that I had to engage him in conversation, to make him boast about things, his accomplishments, perhaps it will reveal a little of his past to me. I then began to speculate about his past. Perhaps his father was just as arrogant as him, making him so. My thoughts, however, were then interrupted by Ala.

She shook her head at me as she entered my room, picking up my dress which I had left on the floor last night.

"Riel, honestly, you know better then to just laze around in bed while you are expecting guests around." She looked at me, still unmoving from my position.

"Ala, please tell Ada that I'm not feeling well toady," I mumbled, but Ala shook her head, and frowned. I had purposely stayed in bed longer, so that I would not face Lord lanus today. I planned to say that I was sick, and then sneak out with Ala to the markets to shop for a while before sneaking back, then spending the rest of the day in the peaceful library. With no Lord Lanus to accompany me. She shook her head again and approached me to pull me up. When she did, I went to wash my face from the basin at the other end of my room. I sulked a little, no wanting to have to see Lord Lanus.

"Riel, what made you lie here for so long? Did you know that your Ada was waiting for you downstairs to greet your guest? He sent me up to check on you, but seeing how you are fine, and even wanting to bail out on this meeting, I think all the more I shall drag you down."

"Ala! You know how much I detest Lord Lanus!" I reasoned, spitting out his name like poison. "Why drag me down to meet him?"

She gave me a funny looked, and replied," Did you not know that the king of Rohan was coming to visit your father? He will be arriving soon. That is why you have to get dressed, Riel"

"The King of Rohan? He is the guest?" I asked, why didn't Ada tell me before hand? But then I remembered that Ada had indeed told me of this before, but I was too occupied to think of a way to get rid of Lord Lanus. I let out sigh. Now I had to get up to change into nicer but uncomfortable clothing.

"What would you like to wear today Riel?" she asked, "the blue silk gown, or the green one?"

I mumbled something under my breath, signifying that I didn't care about the dresses, but Ala didn't catch the hint.

"I heard from the older maids that the king is absolutely dashing! Apparently, some of them worked in Minas Tirith before, and saw him when he was a young man, visiting the white city, with his cousin and uncle." She chatted, and then carried on dreamily," Tall, blonde, and piercing eyes of deep brown. He was just a budding lad then! Can you imagine what he looks like now? I'm sure he must be handsome!..." She looked into my closet, and pulled out several dresses, showing each to me. I shook my head to all.

I gave Ala a questioning look.

"Tall, blonde, with brown eyes practically describes all the men in Rohan, Ala! Could you be anymore specific?" I rolled my eyes at her excitement of seeing people who looked different from us, even if it was just hair colour. But I still could not keep the corners of my mouth from turning up, grinning at her enthusiasm. "And what about my brother? Have you forgotten him?" I asked cheekily, as I watched her face as red as a beetroot. She looked down at her feet, suddenly interested in the carpet.

"We both know that I am in no position to be courted by a prince of the royal family of Dol Amroth." She whispered immediately, but then looked up and smiled at me, "so which will it be? The blue or the green?" after taking out almost half my outfits, she settled on the original two dresses.

I looked over the two dresses. The green one was low cut and just a hint of ankle could be seen. The sleeves flared and it hugged the body. It was quite improper for me to own such a dress, but I had told the seamstress to have the cut made like that, when I was younger and much more naive. The blue was not low cut, but not high either. It covered enough but not all. It was comfortable and easy to move in. I chose the blue dress, it reflected who I was.

Ala helped me into the dress and she pulled my hair back from my face, twisting it to the center and securing it with a slender mithril clip. She seldom wore this style for me. She said it made me look elegant, like a true Swan Princess, but I rarely wore it like that, except to grand, official events. Since the smiling and curtsying wasn't what I really classified under "grand" or "official" – King Eomer was coming more as a friend than a king, which is why I didn't consider it official- I didn't think this hair style suited the occasion.

"Ala, why this hairstyle?" I asked.

"well, I sincerely think you look like a Swa.." she started.

"A swan princess, I know." I finished. I rolled my eyes but I caught her look of exasperation, and we both broke into giggles.

"Perfect!" she whispered, before breaking into a smile. I frowned. Why did she care so much about the way I looked? She wasn't so insistent with my hair, as she knew I didn't really care about appearances.

"Ala…." I teasingly said in a warning tone, making her tell me what ever information I knew she was withholding.

She gave me a shy yet cheeky grin. "I'm sorry, if I'm making you embarrassed, but I thought that maybe…" she trailed off, leaving my tottering on the edge of suspense. I gave her a quizzical look, prodding her on.

"Well, I knew that you have been distracted these few days, thinking about how to get rid of the _evillordlanus_ so I came up with this wild idea that maybe if you flirted with the king, who is most handsome and a noble as well, _the evillordLanus_ would be jealous and call off the courtship for the unscrupulous way you have been acting, flirting with a King and all." She said all in one breathe, giving me a coy smile. I didn't know how to react.

"Ala…" I started, "you want me to Flirt with a KING, to act cheap and unladylike in front of my family, not to mention the whole court, just to spite a man, a man who is courting me, so that he will call off the courtship." I said it more like a statement than a question. She nodded sheepishly.

"I love the way you think! I don't care what Ada thinks of me, he never should have put me in this situation in the first place." I said more to myself, grinning like a bride. She seemed surprised that I had actually accepted her idea.

"Riel, I think you'd better go downstairs to greet your guests, they are due anytime soon." She reminded me. I nodded, gave her a sly wink, and left the room.

I walked to the top of the steps, but quietened my footsteps, hoping Ada would not hear me, so that my arrival time would be ambiguous. I did not want him to reprimand me for being late again. I had repeatedly arrived late for functions and meals where Lord Lanus would show up.

Standing at the corner, I looked into the distances, spotting a group of riders in green, riding across the plain before the city gates. It wouldn't be long before they reached us. My eyes followed them, and I spotted the banner of Rohan. I couldn't read the details from so far off, but I knew from books that there was a white horse in the middle. The banner was grand, fluttering in wind, as if competing in an unforeseen battle with the strong current of sea air. I let out a sigh, alerting my Ada to my presence.

He turned around and gave me a dissatisfied frown. I knew he was not entirely pleased with me, especially with the way I've been treating Lord Lanus. I normally liked to please him, but I did not care this time. I gave Ada a smile grin, hoping that he would not lecture me later. He sighed to himself, and looked back to arrival of the rohirrim at the city gates. Now I looked at my three brothers.

Erchirion and Amrothos were bickering over who could win the most sparring matches with the rohirrim, while Elphir wore an amused expression on his face. I too join in the argument, saying that I could beat both of them at archery. They stared at me, and continued with their argument, as if I hadn't said anything at all. I turned to Elphir. He raised his eyebrows at me, and smiled. I missed that smile; it had a small hint of mirth in it.

"Well, I guess you two are slowly sinking into the pit of denial," he said with a smirking grin on his face, "Riel just stated that she was better than you at archery, and you know it, but not wanting to admit it, you ignore her comment. Is that not a indication of denial?" he asked, challenging them to refute by raising his eyebrows even more, if that was possible.

"That's not fair, we wouldn't want to hurt her feelings by mocking her lack of archery skill, and we were merely just being considerate to her by not putting her down with our replies…" Erchirion reasoned.

"I remember winning her once in an archery contest…" Amrothos argued, at the same time as Erchirion.

At Amrothos' reply, I laughed.

"If I remember correctly, _Brother,_ I was recovering from an arm injury, thus that archery contest did not count as I was trying to correct my stance most of the time." I rebutted, giving him a challenging look. He opened his mouth to reply, but could find nothing to say, so he closed it, before giving me a friendly glare.

It was just at this moment that the rohirrim came through the courtyard. Most of them had blonde hair, with a tall and broad built. By the way they carried themselves; I could tell they were proud to be of Rohan. The King of Rohan was getting off his horse just as Ada was descending the steps to greet King Eomer. Seeing this, my brothers and I followed suit. I studied the King, taking in his long strides, the fixed look of seriousness on his face and the way he wore his hair, which was pull halfway. I could tell he was a straightforward man, and that he did not like to have things out of place.

Ada shook the King's hand, before pulling him to pat his back. At this, Eomer and Ada both broke into smiles. Ada treated the king as friend and seemed to ignore the stiff court greetings. At this, the king seemed relieved. I heard that the throne was intended for Eomer's cousin, but Eomer had to take the throne as his cousin died. So I guessed that he was not used to proper court behaviour, and was thus relieved that my Ada did not tax him with such.

Soon, Ada was introducing the king to us. He shook hands with my brothers. I knew that he was also studying them. He looked at them before smiling to each. I knew that soon I would be introduced, and I panicked inside. I was supposed to flirt with the king, but I did not know how. In a split second, an idea popped into my head; Kiss him. Not on the lips, but maybe on his forehead. I knew that a lady did not usually have direct contact with strangers, or especially Kings, which was why a kiss was perfect! It could be seen as flirting, but it could also be seen as a token of appreciation. Maybe if I said something to him about helping in the war, he might not suspect anything, but yet still feel that I was too bold for ordinary reasons.

"… and this is Lothiriel, My daughter, the princess of Dol Amroth." My father introduced. King Eomer bowed. I lowered my head and placed a kiss on his forehead just as he was coming up.

I wanted to lengthen the hapter a bit more, but I realised that I haven't updated for quite some time, so I decided to post these first.

Hope you enjoy and please review.


End file.
